1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a system to remove snow accumulations from the rooftops of large commercial trailers, buses, and other vehicles.
2. Background Information
Semi-trailer trucks typically include a tractor having a cab where the driver sits. The tractor pulls a trailer that carries freight. Box trailers typically have a 53-foot long flat rooftop that resides 13.5 feet above the ground. In the colder claimants, snow and ice may accumulate on these large, flat surfaces while they are parked.
Accumulations falling from box trailers and other vehicles having large, flat rooftops pose a significant safety risk to drivers. For example, the accumulated snow and ice may be blown off or fly off the rooftop and onto unsuspecting vehicles sharing the roadway. Unsuspecting motorists may be temporarily blinded by this accumulated snow or receive serious vehicular damage from large chunks of ice leaving the rooftops of these big rigs.
Vehicle rooftop snow accumulations present other problems. For example, big rig drivers may be cited by the police if they carry accumulated snow on their rooftops. In addition, part of the insurance costs carried by many big rig drivers goes towards insuring against damage caused by rooftop accumulations. In addition, heavy ice and snow residing on the trailer rooftop affect the handling, aerodynamics, and highway fuel economy of these large vehicles.
Drivers sometimes climb on top of their trailer to manually clear off ice and snow accumulations with a broom or shovel. This is a near-impossible task and puts the driver at serious risk of slipping and falling from the trailer rooftop. What is needed is a system to address these and other problems.